


I Was Made For Loving You

by hallo_awkwardturtlehere



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_awkwardturtlehere/pseuds/hallo_awkwardturtlehere
Summary: This will be a compilation of random Hosie ficlets. Let me know if y'all want to see anything!





	I Was Made For Loving You

Hope and Josie we're cuddled up together on the couch, watching a movie. Occasionally, Hope would place a kiss on the skin where Josie's neck and shoulder met. Josie would squirm in response, and the next time Hope did it she turned in her arms and connected their lips. 

“That tickles,” Josie breathes out when she pulls back, leaning her forehead against Hope's. 

Hope smirks and mutters, “you know what else tickles,” before she grips onto Josie's sides and wiggles her fingers. Josie bucks and struggles to get away from Hope's relentless hands, her involuntary laughs making it hard for her to breathe. She begs Hope to stop when she finds herself able to take a small breath and Hope abides, dropping her hands from her sides to hold Josie's hips. Josie catches her breath before playful glaring down at Hope and shoving her shoulders. 

“Jerk,” she mutters as she tries to get off of Hope from where she's straddling her. Hope holds her firm though and Josie looks down at her with a quirked eyebrow. 

“I think my hands are magically stuck to your magnificent body,” Hope says with a smirk. 

Josie blushes, shaking her head at her girlfriends silliness. “Is that so?”

Hope nods fervently, trying to keep a serious face. “A kiss might help release them, I mean that's what they do in all the fairy tales right?” she asks rhetorically with a lopsided grin. 

Josie barks out laughter, looking down adoringly at her girlfriend. She leaned her head down and teasingly holds it right above Hope's own, lips centimeters apart. She sees Hope lean up to connect their lips but pulls back to prevent them from touching. She snorts when Hope pouts overdramatically, causing Hope to smile wide at the response she receives. Josie settles down and matches Hope's smile, before leaning down and connecting their lips. 

They start making out, and Hope tightens her grip on Josie's hips, squirming slightly underneath her. Josie pulls back to take a breath before going back in, her hips rolling along Hope's stomach causing her to gasp. Josie smirks before doing it again, coupling it with sucking Hope's bottom lip, loving the reaction she gets out of Hope. As Hope moves her hands under Josie's shirt, they hear the front door open and break apart, trying to compose themselves in case it was Mr. Saltzman walking through. They relax a little when they see it's Lizzie and MG. The pair spot the couple on the couch and Lizzie pretends to gag while MG waves in hello. 

“Hey Liz, hey MG,” Josie says with a small smile and Hope gives them a tight lipped grin as well. 

“Hey Jo, Hope. Is Dad home,” Lizzie asks, mostly addressing her sister, and she shakes her head in the negative. 

“Cool, MG and I are going to hang out in my room. See you later,” Lizzie says, heading up the stairs, pulling MG along with her. 

“Don't forget to wear a condom,” Hope yells after them, catching Lizzie flipping her off and MG blushing before they've disappeared. Josie shakes her head and pushes her shoulder again. 

“I will never understand you and my sisters relationship,” Josie says and Hope shrugs. She had grown to like the blonde girl after she threatened her when she first started dating her sister. They knew the jabs at each other were their way for knowing that the other cared. 

Hope leans in and kisses Josie's forehead. “I love you,” she says and Josie's heart flutters, never tired of hearing those words leave Hope's mouth. 

“I love you too,” Josie says following it with a deep kiss. “Now where were we,” she says while sliding her hands up Hope's stomach, causing her to gasp.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a compilation of random Hosie ficlets. Let me know if y'all want to see anything!


End file.
